


Shoot Your Shot

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 06:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: When Simon invites Jace to model for his next shoot, Jace agrees... even though there's one very important detail that might get in the way.





	Shoot Your Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> ”OK, I might have forgotten to tell you I’m very afraid of horses.”

Simon has his camera slung around his neck as he strokes the mane of the beautiful chestnut mare brought in for the shoot. Jace, the model Simon chose, stands much farther away than normal. Simon wonders if it’s him… the last shoot they did together Simon  _ distinctly _ thought he was getting flirting vibes from Jace, but now Jace seemed like he was pointedly ignoring him. Maybe Simon read the situation wrong and made things uncomfortable. God, he hoped not… not just because he had a huge crush on the blonde, but because they worked together enough for that to be a disastrous professional strain.

When the horse’s handler gives the go-ahead to start Jace takes his time making his way over. 

“Alright, so to start we’re going to do a few with you leaning back against the saddle… yeah, just like that. But relax into it. You won’t spook him, he’s trained for this,” Simon encourages, but no matter what direction he gives Jace the poses are tense and way too forced. Something’s off, and judging by the way Jace refuses to meet Simon’s gaze he has to assume his fears are right. 

Simon has to fix this before it ruins the whole shoot. 

“Let’s take a quick break,” Simon calls out. 

“I’m sorry, Simon,” Jace says immediately. 

“Listen, if it’s something I said, or if you’d rather have someone else photograph, say the word and I’ll sit this one out,” Simon offers, trying his best not to look too hurt by the idea. 

“What? No, it isn’t you,” Jace insists, biting down on his lower lip with a nervous glance back at the horse. “OK, I might have forgotten to tell you I’m very afraid of horses.” 

“You’re  _ what?!”  _ Simon says, blinking a few times in surprise. “Why didn’t you say something? I could’ve called someone else in!” 

“Yeah, but… you called me. And I wanted to see you again,” Jace mutters the last part so low Simon almost misses it. Almost. 

“Oh thank  _ God _ ,” Simon exhales with a smile.

“What?” 

“I was afraid you were being weird because I flirted with you last shoot,” Simon admits, laughing a little. 

They both smile as the implication of their admissions settles between them. 

“So how about a deal - I keep you away from the horse, and dinner’s on you tonight.” Simon offers. 

“What are you talking about? I can’t let you ruin the shot just because I’m a dumbass.” 

“Ye of little faith. You aren’t ruining anything, just watch.” Simon turns back to the crew. “BREAK’S OVER! Change of plans, we’re going to the stables.” 

Simon artfully stages the horse in a stall, with Jace - his shirt now removed (definitely beneficial to the photo and for no ulterior motive) - leaning against a post far enough away from the horse for him to relax enough for the sort of shot Simon knows he’s capable of. 

It’s perfect. 

Much like the date Simon's already planning in his head for after they wrap. 

**Author's Note:**

> ( Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
